Versteckt
by deelfire
Summary: Aomine Daiki adalah seorang agen kepolisian. Dia pemimpin Squad Daiki. Dia memiliki kekasih manis, Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi sayang dia tak tahu jika kekasihnya adalah oyabun yakuza merepotkan: Akaryuu. Sungguh disayangkan. / multipair. Uke!aomine here (in chap2) Don't like? Feel free to go away.
1. Chapter 1

"Ngh~ lagi~ lebih dalam~" mendesah, lelaki bersuarai merah dengan dua manik senada darah, merasakan surga dunia. Batang besar sosok di atasnya ini, sungguh membuatnya terbuai kenikmatan. Dan ya. Dia menyukainya. Tiap benda tumpul itu masuk di dalam celahnya dan menghujami titik nikmatnya, dia akan senantiasa menggeliat tanpa daya, dimabuk akan nikmat dunia.

"Seijuurou… Sei… Sei!" Sang merah memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan khas akan panggilan namanya. Oh… dia sangat suka bagaimana sang Tan memanggil namanya. Entah mengapa lekuk suara yang timbul begitu merdu. Dan tanpa sadar, mengikuti alur permainan panas mereka, pemuda putih menggerakkan lengannya, mengalungkannya di leher sang Tan.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah nama sang merah. Dan kawan _senam_ nya yang sungguh mendebarkan kala ini… tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…

 _Aomine Daiki_.

.

.

Title : Versteckt [hidden]

Fandom : KnB

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Disclaim : all rights reserved to tadatoshi fujimaki-sensei. However this fanfic is mine and no money is made with this.

Warn : Major OOC-ness and absurdness. The _gatot_ -ness feels everywhere.

Rate : M(A)

Pairing : AoAka (untuk saat ini cuma ini ._.)

.

.

"Daiki! Daikkkkiiih~! Ah! Daiki! Cium aku Daiki!" Emperor adalah title yang dimiliki Akashi Seijuurou. Dari dulu, hingga sekarang, lelaki tan yang secara tubuh jauh lebih besar dari sang Emperor, mengetahui itu. Meski status mereka yang semula hanya kawan setim—lawan yang patut dipertimbangkan—sahabat—dan kini kekasih, Aomine lebih dari tahu untuk tak menolak apa pun keinginan sang Merah.

Mengiyakan pinta kawan bermainnya, Aomine segera menempelkan bibirnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Perang daging tak bertulang terjadi. Masih dengan kegiatan menyodok celah ketat, sosok 26 tahun itu mulai dapatkan dominasi akan peperangan singkat dalam goa bergeligi. Dia tahu. Sudah sangat tahu jika kekasihnya ini tak akan mendominasinya lebih dari 5 menit. Hemp, sang Akashi yang _almighty_ , menjadi sosok _vulnerable_ dalam hal seperti ini. Dan Aomine Daiki sangat bangga. Hanya dia yang mengetahui sisi ini! Sisi cute sang Akashi!

Hanya saja… di tengah-tengah kegiatan panasnya, secara tak menyenangkannya dan secara timming yang tak tepat…, lantunan nada memutus kegiatan. Bukan lantunan desah, lenguh dari kekasihnya. Bukan pula dari dirinya. Ugh… Aomine tahu nada itu…

"S-sepertinya, rekanmuhn~ mem- _aaah!_ -manggil Daikiiiih!" Akashi menyuarakan hal yang Aomine sudah tahu. Aomine mengerti jika yang berbunyi ponselnya. Aomine pula tahu dari ringtone-nya, yang memanggil adalah rekannya— _team_ nya.

Namun Aomine ingin egois. Dia ingin kali ini egois. Sekali saja. Sudah lebih dari sebulan dia tak bersetubuh dengan Akashi, duh! Karenanya, mengabaikan lantunan itu, dia tetap menusuk-tusuk kekasihnya. Membuat lelaki kecil itu melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengeluarkan saliva akibat nikmat berlebih.

Tapi sungguh sial.

Siapapun kawan terkutuk Aomine Daiki yang tengah menelepon kini, dia tak mau menyerah dan dering ponsel terus memenuhi indra pendengar kedua sejoli di atas king size mewah itu.

Menjadi seseorang yang mengerti dan tak ingin kekasihnya dicap tak berbakti pada negeri, Akashi melepaskan tautan tangannya di belakang leher Aomine. Kemudian setengah hati, dia dorong dada bidang lelaki di hadapannya. Dorongannya cukup kuat, buktinya… Aomine segera menghentikan apa yang tengah dia nikmati segera.

Dua mata beradu. Biru gelap Aomine dan merah menyala sang Ruby.

Tanya memenuhi manik gelap sang polisi. Tanpa lantunkan tanya, menjadi manusia yang dapat memprediksi akan apa yang ada dalam hati, Akashi menarik sebuah senyum. Bukan senyum bahagia memang. Juga bukan senyum sedih. Senyum itu hambar, datar. Namun ketegasan dalam matanya, katakan semua: _kau-harus-angkat-itu-Daiki_.

Tangan Aomine yang berada di samping kanan-kiri kepala Akashi, spontan mengepal kuat. Gigi mantan ace Too mengatup kuat, menggemeretak. Detik berikutnya, dia benamkan kapalanya di samping kepala sang mantan kapten dan dia biarkan bobotnya ambruk seiring gerakannya; menindih lelaki mungil di bawahnya.

"Aku tak ingin," tepat di samping telinganya, Akashi menangkap Aomine berkata. Suaranya teredam keempukan kasur, menjadi gumam tak jelas, Tapi Akashi tahu persis apa yang dikatakan lelaki biru itu. Scene ini kerap terjadi di luar keinginannya. Sudah lebih dari dua tangan hal yang sama terjadi. Akashi hafal sudah. Dan dia hafal pula dia harus melakukan apa. "Tapi kau harus," balas Akashi menelan rasa sesak dan kecewa yang mulai menggerogotinya seraya membawa jemarinya membelai surai navy-blue penuh kasih. "Aomine Daiki... Mereka membutuhkanmu. Team Daiki butuh kaptennya," rendah, Akashi mengingatkan Aomine. Dia menekankan kata kapten di sana. Memberi tandasan akan apa posisi penting kekasihnya. Dan secepat dia mengingatkan, Akashi merasakan kepalan tangan di samping kepalanya makin menguat.

…

Ah…

Kala kekasih harus dikalahkan demi tugas…

Sakit memang.

Namun Akashi tahu.

Tak ada pilihan lain meski Aomine tak menginginkannya.

"Mereka bis—"

"Tidak, mereka tak bisa," cepat, mengerti kekasihnya akan selalu menggunakan sejuta alasan untuk men _delay_ keberangkatan, Akashi memotong ucapan itu. Seperti apa yang dia inginkan, sang tan mengangkat kepalanya. Dua manik kontras kembali bertumbuk. Tanya dan ketak percayaan tergambar di sana.

Mendesah, Akashi membawa tangannya dan mengelus pipi kanan Aomine pelan. Tiap gores yang dilakukan jemari itu, tinggalkan kasih sayang. Tiap telunjuk itu bergerak, perasaan tak ingin melepaskan tersuarakan. Namun menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ternama, sudah lebih menjadikan Akashi tahu jika 'bawahan' tak akan dapat bekerja sempurna tanpa 'atasan'. Selebihnya… 'rekan' tak akan merasa _aman_ tanpa ada sosok yang saling menjaga dari 'lawan'.

Akashi tahu itu dan sangat mengerti.

 _Blame his knowledge and his Akashi-will-know-everything-things._

"Pergilah," gumam Akashi sembari menurunkan tangannya hingga dia dada manusia tan di atasnya. "Aku mengerti. Dan aku tak apa," lanjutnya lagi tanpa mengurangi tenaga untuk mendorong sosok itu hingga membuat kejantanan besar yang semula masih tertanam di lubangnya, keluar seiring dorongan. Pelan, tanpa ragu, Akashi mengangkat tubuhnya. Sakit yang menyengat dia tahan.

Dalam hitungan detik, dia telah duduk kini. Kedua sejoli itu bersitatap sekali lagi.

Aomine menggigit bibir dalamnya. Dia memandang mantan kaptennya dalam sembari melakukan hal ini. Kecamuk yang dia rasa di hati terutara melalui dua bilahnya. Dia tak ingin meninggalkan Akashi saat ini. Mereka belum 'datang'. Mereka baru saja melakukan sex dan belum capai 'kenikmatan' tertinggi. Dan kini mereka harus berpisah _lagi_?

 _Hell no!_

Aomine Daiki tak ingin melakukan hal ini. Dia sudah lebih dari cukup abaikan sosok malaikat berambut merah di hadapannya. Akhir-akhir ini masalahnya di kepolisian tak dapat dia tinggal. Pergerakan suatu organisasi yang cukup berbahaya buatnya kualahan. Dia selalu pulang dalam kondisi lelah, tak ayal jika lelap akan menelannya begitu lautan kapuk mendekap. Dan tanpa sadar, rutinitas ini berlangsung. Tiap hari. Tiap saat.

Hingga dapat satu minggu…

Komunikasinya dengan orang tercinta…

Lenyap.

…Oh God! Dia rindu Akashi!

Dia ingin menyentuh lelaki manis itu tanpa henti!

Dia ingin menyesapnya. Membuatnya mabuk. Melenakannya. Melambungkanya hingga langit ketujuh. Dia ingin memberi kekasihnya reward. Sosok itu masih bertahan mencintainya meski kabar darinya kerap menghilang! Lelaki itu masih menjawab panggilannya meski dia tak pernah menjawab panggilan sebaliknya! Bagaimana mungkin dia tak memberi reward atas kasih sayang luar biasa yang ditunjukkan sang merah padanya?

Itulah alasan mengapa dia mengambil cuti di hari Sabtu ini. Dia ingin memanjakan kekasihnya. Sangat ingin bermanja-manja. Ok. Dia memang sudah mendapatkan kencan indah tadi sepanjang hari. Mereka sudah berjalan ke berbagai toko, beli bermacam-macam—bahkan barang couple yang memalukan pun mereka beli—juga sudah makan di resto kelas atas romantis—yang entah kenapa berbalik jadi Akashi mengeluarkan uang—dan berujung memesan hotel mewah untuk sekedar senam malam. Dia ingin… mereka kelelahan hingga tidur dalam buaian semen kering dan bangun dengan Akashi di sampingnya.

Tapi _shit!_

Kenapa juga dia harus ditelepon malam-malam begini?

"Daiki," suara penuh tekanan Akashi menghentakkan Aomine dari alam pikirannya. Dia pandang pemuda merah itu. kedua tangan ramping tersilang di depan dada dan raut keras terkurva indah di sana. Raut keras yang seolah berkata: _oh-ayo-lah!-Temanmu-membutuhkanmu!_

"Hai, hai," gumam Aomine yang segera merangkak di atas tempat tidur, menuju sisi dimana ponselnya tergeletak. Cepat, dia ambil ponselnya. Dan segera… dia terlarut dalam pembicaraan dengan rekannya. Urgensi dari kalimat di ujung telepon, membawa tubuhnya bergerak tanpa sadar. Dia turun dari tempat tidur—dia memungut pakaiannya yang berceceran—dia mengenakannya… Aomine melakukan itu tanpa sadar. Seolah… sistem autopilot tubuhnya lah yang sedang bekerja. Sistem persiapan tugas.

Di bawah tatapan tajamnya, Akashi melihat gerak per gerakan Aomine. Hatinya sakit. Dia merasakan ada tangan kasat mata meremat organ itu kuat-kuat. Tapi dia tak menunjukkan itu setitik pun. Dia tak ingin Aomine mementingkan dirinya daripada kepentingan kebaikan dunia. Dia tak ingin Aomine… dipandang negatif oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Jujur? Ok, jujur… Akashi Seijuurou tak ingin Aomine pergi.

Hidupnya menjadi pimpinan Akashi Corp dari berbagai sudut sangat menjemukan. Satu-dua memang sangat menantang. Namun tetap, kekasih tak tergantikan. Dia ingin berdua bersama Aomine. Beromantis dan saling lempar kata-kata manis. Dia jarang mendengar tan-nya menggombal semenjak hubungan 3 tahun ini bermulai. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa dia membatalkan seluruh kegiatannya hari ini, menolak kegiatan terbang ke Negara _sana_ untuk suatu masalah dan menyerahkan apa pun untuk ditanggung wakilnya. Dia cukup percaya wakilnya akan menghandle semuanya, kendati sang wakil memiliki pekerjaan penting sebagai Direktur utama sebuah rumah sakit. Dan pilihannya, tak mendapatkan penolakan dari wakil luarbiasanya.

Tapi sampai kapan pun, Akashi jelas tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada Aomine.

Salahkan harga dirinya hingga dia memilih bungkam akan usaha yang telah dia tempuh untuk mendapatkan satu hari luang ini.

Mendengus, Akashi mengamati kekasihnya yang telah berpakaian sempurna dan siap meninggalkannya. Dan dengusannya, menyadarkan Aomine Daiki dari alam pembicaraan kasus dengan rekannya.

"Sakurai, aku akan menemuimu 5 menit lagi. Jemput aku. Sekarang aku masih ada urusan," adalah line yang dipilih pemuda biru itu pada mantan rekan basket setimnya masa SMA; Ryo Sakurai. Ah. Ryo menjadi _partner_ Aomine dalam berbagai kasus dewasa ini. Entah mengapa pemuda malu-malu itu pun menjadi polisi sepertinya. Polisi? Hahah. Tidak. Aomine Daiki bukan sembarang polisi. Ya. Dia polisi khusus. Polisi yang terjun pada kriminalitas level tinggi yang tak bisa diselesaikan sembarang polisi. Dia agen.

Wow, kan ya? Nah, tak mengherankan. Aomine meraihnya dengan banyak bekorban.

….Termasuk mengorbankan basketnya…

Usai memutus sambungan, Aomine bergerak ke arah kekasihnya yang masih duduk tanpa selembar kain pun di tepi kasur. Dua alis kekasihnya terangkat melihat Aomine datang ke arahnya. Aomine mengerang mendapati reaksinya ini. Shit! Apa segitu sialannya dia hingga Akashi berpikir dia akan langsung pergi meninggalkan sosok _fucking gorgeous_ yang belum berpakaian tanpa satu atau dua kecup tanda sayang?

"Ada apa? Ada yang terting—" kekhawatiran putra Akashi Masaomi terputus begitu dengan tak halusnya, pemuda tan mengangkat dagunya dan menghantamkan kedua bibir di sana. Jilatan terjadi. Beberapa kali, mantan pembuat onar itu menghisap-hisap bibir bawah _uke_ _empero_ r-nya, meminta bibir itu terbuka. Bahkan gigitan kecil pun dia lakukan. Namun sang Akashi tak memenuhi keinginannya. Dia tetap dengan keras kepalanya mengatupkan dua bibir tipisnya.

Kesal, tangan besar Aomine yang telah terbalut sarung tangan, segera bergerak dari dagu Akashi ke bawah. Menyusuri garis leher, bahu, lengan, pinggang dan berakhir pada _Seijuurou jr_. Lalu kuat, dia remat si kecil yang membuat pemiliknya mengerang, mendesah ekstasi. Gunakan kesempatan itu, Aomine memasukkan lidahnya, mengeksplorisasi gua hangat dengan teliti.

Setelah dapatkan napas terpatah-patah pemilik Akashi corp, seringai menghiasi bibirnya. Lalu serta merta, dia menjauhkan diri. Saliva menghubungkan kedua bibir. Raut muka Tuan muda di hadapannya begitu _priceless_ saat ini. Manik merah setengah tertutup kelopak, semburat merah merajah pipi dan bibir seolah tunjukkan betapa dia belum puas hanya dengan ciuman.

"Doakan aku hidup, Sei. Jika aku masih hidup, kita akan lakukan yang lebih dari ini," usai terkekeh, Aomine mengecup pucuk hidung Akashi penuh kasih. Tangannya membelai surai merah sosok di hadapannya tanpa kurangi rasa sayang yang membuncah. Detik demikian dia tarik bahu kecil mantan kaptennya dan dia peluk dia kuat-kuat. "Love you," bisik Aomine sebelum melepaskan pelukan dan berjalan menjauh kemudian keluar pintu. Meninggalkan Akashi dalam posisi tercengangnya.

.

* * *

.

Di balik pintu, usai yakin Akashi tak mengikutinya—dan memang pemuda kecil itu tak pernah membuntutinya—Aomine mendengus berat. Dia tutup matanya dengan punggung tangan kala punggungnya menyandar di kokohnya daun pintu. Hatinya sakit, jiwanya tercabik.

Sial.

Sial.

Aomine mengumpat. Dia merasa menjadi kekasih tak tahu diuntung. Dia dapatkan sosok luar biasa. Dia memiliki kekasih yang sangat perhatian dan sangat sempurna hampir tak bercela.

Dan apa yang dia lakukan?

Bahkan waktu untuk memuaskan sosok itu pun tak ada.

Dia sungguh sangat merasa….

Berengsek.

"Maaf, Sei," gumamnya seraya menggemeretakkan gigi dan melangkah menjauhi kamar hotel yang telah mereka sewa.

Kamar yang harusnya detik ini… dipenuhi lenguhan fantastis sang surai merah.

Kamar yang alih-alih penuh lenguh cinta, keheningan menelan.

.

* * *

.

Akashi Seijuurou bangkit dari posisinya. Dia berjalan pelan menuju jendela besar yang membatasi kamar tempatnya berada dengan langit berbintang. Dia tak peduli mengenakan baju, tidak. Dia masih telanjang. Tubuh rampingnya terpampang jelas. Lekuk-tonjolan di sana tak ada yang mengkerukupi. Semua terpampang. Bahkan titik-titik merah yang mebuat dadanya bagai polkadot, tertampilkan. Dan dia tak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Bahkan bila ada orang tiba-tiba masuk pun, dia tak masalah.

Begitu sampai di depan kaca yang membingkai malam, dia letakkan telapak tangan kirinya di sana. Maniknya memandang kemerlap bintang di atas, sebelum turun menatap jalanan ramai di bawah sana. Kecil memang, namun dia bisa melihat Aomine berjalan keluar hotel, memasuki sebuah mobil hitam.

…meninggalkannya.

Lagi.

Hirupan rakus Akashi lakukan. Kemudian desahan panjang ikuti kegiatan.

Rasanya ditinggal itu…

…sakit, eh?

Beberapa menit, pemilik marga Akashi itu berdiri di posisinya. Bayangan akan betapa romantisnya jika dia melihat pemandangan kota di bawah dengan kekasih tercinta, terlintas. Betapa romantis ya? Ah, malam ini sepertinya tak mungkin.

…seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Mengerti, tanpa menggerutu lebih lanjut, Akashi melenggang pergi menjauhi jendela. Dia berjalan menuju nakas, dimana ponsel flip merahnya tergeletak. Dia ambil ponsel itu, dia buka kunci layarnya sebelum kedua alisnya terangkat.

Serekah senyum mengembang di bibirnya melihat fakta tak ada satu pun pesan atau panggilan. Luar biasa. Wakilnya sungguh luar biasa. Tak mau mengakui jika dia _butuh_ bantuannya, huh? Tipikal. Dasar tsundere level akut.

Cepat, dengan _speed dial_ yang sudah terekam, Akashi menelpon wakilnya. Sembari menelepon, Akashi berbenah. Tenang adalah ciri khasnya. Meski dia tahu di luar sana sesuatu telah terjadi, dia tampak tak tergesa.

" _Halo?_ " kala suara di seberang sana ucapkan sapa, tawa elegan segera terlepas dari bibir sang merah sembari dia mengancingkan kemeja.

" _Tak ada yang lucu, Akashi,_ " kata sosok di seberang sana. Akashi dapat membayangkan orang itu tengah menekuk kening sekarang.

"Aku tak melarangmu untuk menghubungiku jika kau membutuhkanku kan, Shintarou?" adalah apa yang dia ucapkan pada wakilnya. Tawa masih sesekali meluncur dari bibirnya. Tsundere… tsundere… berhadapan dengan tipikal tsundere memang menggairahkan.

" _Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,_ " ujar suara di seberang sana penuh keyakinan tanpa satu pun cengkok keraguan.

"Hmm?" bergumam, Akashi tunjukkan ketak percayaan.

" _Aku serius!_ "

Tawa renyah meluncur dari sang merah. Dia sudah berpakaian sempurna sekarang. Dan dia sedang melihat pantulan bayangnya di cermin full-body di samping pintu. "Daiki sampai pergi lho. Apa itu belum mengindikasikan _kau butuh bantuanku_ , Shintarou?" tanyanya santai sembari membetulkan tatanan rambut.

Erangan tercipta dari ujung saluran. Kikihan segera terkumandang dari sang Akashi begitu ucapannya menyekak apa pun itu pertahanan wakilnya.

"Jadi… Menurut bayanganku, Don Paccina merepotkanmu?" memakai jas hitam elegannya, Akashi bertanya setelah bergumam sebentar.

" _Kau akan datang?_ " tanya sambungan seberang.

"Apa aku butuh terbang ke Italia untuk memberi tahunya kita memiliki kuasa akan Asia?" tanya Akashi seraya mengambil jam tangan dan mengenakannya.

" _Persiteruan terjadi di Tokyo, bukan Italia._ "

"Kau tahu lebih, Shintarou. Orang Don Paccina akan bungkam jika kita mengatasi sumber masalah," mengecek sekali lagi penampilannya, Akashi berkata. Sejenak dia terdiam. Namun wakilnya tak kunjung angkat bicara. "Atau kau menyarankan aku memimpin pembunuhan masal di Tokyo untuk pembunuhan masal kedua yang entah kapan akan terlaksana lagi?"

" _Italia bukan kuasa kita._ "

Akashi meluruskan punggungnya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan wakilnya. "Kau menyarankan aku bertemu muka dengan _penguasa Italia_ , kalau begitu?" tanya sang merah. Dia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya yang memandang sekeliling dengan tajam.

" _…Aku pikir itu ide yang bagus._ "

"Haha. Baik. Atur agar aku bisa bertemu muka dengan _orang terkuat_ di dunia esok."

" _Hn._ "

Menutup layar ponsel, memutus sambungan tanpa menjawab gumam terakhir Midorima, Akashi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Di ambang pintu, dia sedikit meregangkan badannya.

Tuhan, bekerja di _dua tempat_ yang berbeda sungguh merepotkan.

Sebuah kalimat Aomine menggaung di telinga Akashi. Kalimat yang meminta Akashi mendoakannya agar tetap hidup hingga kegiatan sex mereka tetap bisa berlanjut, ya kalimat itu, tak hanya sekali mondar-mandir di benak pemuda itu. Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Akashi begitu kalimat itu terulang untuk keempat kalinya.

"Aku tak mungkin membunuh kekasihku sendiri, bodoh."

[]

* * *

.

.

a/n.

apa ini? ini apa?

...

entah dee juga clueless nulis apaan :"v

mind to R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n.**

 **hai? Lama tak jumpa? ._.**

 **maaf deela lagi sok sibuk jadinya nggak bisa update cepet. Hehe. Ah. Aku mau kasih pengumuman nih…**

 **deela nggak ahli yang namanya bikin OC kalau bukan di orific. Jadi… daku akan memakai** chara anime lain **di sini. Tapi daku tak memasukkan cerita ini di 'cross-over' karena well… yang lain cuma penyedap :"v**

 **untuk susunan yakuza... buka google ya. deela cuma mengutip google. pun dengan susunan camorra dan mafia.**

 **terimakasih~**

.

.

Title : Versteckt [hidden]

Fandom : KnB

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Disclaim : all rights reserved to tadatoshi fujimaki-sensei. However this fanfic is mine and no money is made with this.

Warn : Major OOC-ness and absurdness. The _gatot_ -ness feels everywhere.

Rate : M(A)

.

.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou dan Aomine Daiki menjadi sepasang kekasih adalah hal yang tak pernah Akashi duga. Dia tak pernah menyangka sosok semau dirinya sendiri seperti Aomine akan menyatakan cinta padanya tatkala tim Vorpal Sword merayakan kemenangan mereka atas Nash Cs.

"Akashi," panggil Aomine dengan nada ragu. Dia ingat dia sedang menyendok tofunya kala panggilan itu terlantun. Dan karena dia bukan orang rakus yang akan mengabaikan teman karena sesendok tofu, dia meletakkan tofunya kembali sebelum menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia bisa melihat Kagami dan Kuroko kasak-kusuk di samping Aomine. Siku Kagami pun menyodok lengan Aomine lebih dari sekali, Akashi tahu. Dia juga dapat melihat titik merah muda di pipi hitam sang Ace dan raut gerogi. Tapi jujur, dia tak menyangka jika ucapan, "aku ingin kau berkencan denganku," adalah ucapan yang mengikuti panggilan namanya.

Tahu apa? Akashi hampir saja kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Dia hampir terbatuk dan tunjukkan keterkejutannya. Namun alih-alih demikian, untuk menutupi betapa terkejutnya dia, Akashi menatap tajam ke dua bilah navy Aomine. Dia mencari kejenakaan di bilah itu, tuk katakan pada dirinya sendiri jika ini hanyalah bercandaan belaka. Sayang dia tak menemukannya di sana. Dan dia menghela napas sebelum tanya "Kenapa begitu?" meluncur dari bibirnya mempertanyakan alasan Aomine katakan cinta.

Akashi bukan orang yang secara gamblang tertarik dalam percintaan sebelumnya. Menyukai seseorang, dia pernah. Tapi kandas sebelum dia sangguk mengungkapkan. Karenanya dia tak begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan percintaan setelahnya. Termasuk pada Aomine. Dia… saat Aomine katakan perasaannya, jujur saja, tak ada cinta dalam hatinya. Namun dia tahu dengan sangat, dirinya yang seorang lagi memiliki rasa atas sang Tan sejak mereka jumpa. Oh, _dia_ tak mungkin mengakuinya, jelas. Akashi hanya kebetulan dalam satu tubuh dengan _nya_ dan punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang tengah _dia_ rasa. Dan alasan dia menerima cinta Aomine berikutnya… bukan karena dia mencintainya. Dia hanya ingin menghargai dirinya yang seorang lagi. Selain itu… _dia_ adalah dirinya. Akashi berasumsi, mungkin _dia_ merupakan sesuatu ekspresif yang selama ini hilang darinya karena benturan alam. Membingungkan? Ya. Tak ada yang tak membingungkan untuk seorang Akashi.

Tapi…

Meski berawal dari simpati, Akashi sangat mencintai Aomine Daiki kini. Dan Akashi tahu… persiteruan kelompoknya dengan berbagai kelompok yang lain akhir-akhir ini merupakan efek samping dari perasaannya.

Aomine merupakan agen yang menduduki 10 besar manusia mengganggu kestabilitasan kinerja 'dunia bawah' di kancah internasional. Dan dia dengan terang-terangan melindungi agen berbahaya itu kala kelompok lain berencana membunuhnya. "Jepang wilayahku. Kalian tak berhak mengusik sesuatu yang dalam kendaliku," katanya tiap pertemuan para pemimpin 'dunia bawah' tiap Negara, menyuratkan deklarasi perang jika ada satu saja sosok yang melewati batas.

Dan dia lelah dengan jumlah sosok yang melewati batas akhir-akhir ini. Italia ikut turun tangan pula dalam rencana pembunuhan Aomine, huh? Dia yakin Famiglia yang mengacau tak meminta persetujuan dari _Capo di tutti capi_ Italia. Oh well… sejak kapan organisasi kriminal patuh pada aturan? Meski pun Vongola merupakan Famiglia terbesar dan terkuat, tak semua ikan teri mereka awasi, kan?

"Akashi-sama," sebuah suara melenyapkan pikiran Akashi yang semula berkelana. Jika dia terkejut akan munculnya suara itu secara tiba-tiba, maka dengan baik Akashi menyelimutinya dengan façade tenangnya yang sempurna.

Sosok wanita bersurai coklat dengan rambut sebahu berdiri di tepi sebuah mobil limousine panjang. Wajah wanita itu datar, sepertinya. Dan pakaian yang digunakan wanita itu adalah setelan suit hitam, sepertinya. Bedanya, raut wanita itu sangat bukan raut orang Jepang.

Setelah menghormat, wanita itu membukakan pintu belakang limousine. Dia berikan gesture singkat untuk mempersilakan keturunan konglomerasi Akashi masuk ke dalam mobil. Kemudian usai meyakini Tuannya aman di dalam mobil, dia berlari dan segera masuk ke bagian kemudi. Bagai apa yang dia lakukan berikutnya adalah hal yang memang kesehariannya terjadi, wanita itu menyalakan radio. Akashi hanya terdiam sembari membuka-buka salah satu berkas yang dia letakkan di mobil kala semua kegiatan terstruktur wanita itu lakukan.

Suara familiar keluar dari speaker mobil. Sebuah perbincangan serius tengah dilakukan. Kemresak dan deru mesin konstan yang teredam mem _background_ i percakapan—

" _Aomine-kun! Apa kita tak turun membantu? Mereka menggunakan machine gun, Aomine-kun! Maafkan aku, tapi ini tak bisa dibiarkan!"_

" _Tunggu dulu! Jangan gegabah!"_

" _Hii. Maaf! Maaf Aomine-kun jika aku mengatakannya. Tapi kalau tidak, korban akan bertam—"_

" _Shit man! Aku tahu! Aku juga ingin menghajar mereka. Tapi kalau kita ke sana sekarang, kita hanya akan mati sia-sia!"_

—dua orang pemuda.

" _Machine gun_?" mengernyitkan kening, Akashi menaikkan pandangannya dan bertemu tatap dengan sopir pribadinya menggunakan spion tengah sebagai perantara.

"Benar Akashi-sama. Paccina Famiglia membrondongi _picciotti_ kita. Lebih dari 20 mati. Tapi Akashi-sama tak perlu khawatir. Reo-sama turut membantu dan Kotarou-sama mengatakan kita sudah memegang kendali," papar sang wanita. Tatapannya lurus, tegas. Tak ada keraguan dan dusta. Tak ada rasa takut pula. Jelas. Reo, Mibuchi Reo sampai turun tangan dan di Hayama Kotaro pun tak absen dari pergerakan. Dan mereka adalah kandidat sepuluh terbaik _kyodai_ Akashi. Tak perlu diragukan jika kemengangan telah tergenggam.

" _For the last time Ennis, we do not use a '_ picciotti' _term, it's_ Shatei _. We are not_ mafia _or_ camorra," tanpa mengurangi ketenangannya, Akashi membalas ucapan sang wanita, Ennis. Dia mengoreksi akan sebutan wanita 38 tahun itu pada mereka yang tinggal nama kini; _picciotti_. Ok, sebelum menjadi satu dengan Akashi, wanita ini adalah istri dari salah satu _accountant_ camorra; singkat kata, dia seorang _camorrista_. Wajar jika sebutan struktur organisasi kriminal asal italia masih kental di lidahnya. Tapi jujur saja, Akashi sedikit tak suka dengan struktur mereka. Karenanya dia tak suka siapa pun yang berhubungan dengannya dan berada di bawahnya di sebut sekedar ' _picciotti_ ' belaka. Mereka adalah _Shatei_ bagi Akashi; adiknya, bukan tukang pukulnya. "Kita akan mengadakan pemakaman untuk mereka. Bagaimana pun mereka tetap kita," lanjut Akashi seraya mendenguskan napas. Dia sedikit memijit kepalanya. Oh, baru ditinggal kekasih hati di tengah sex panas, kemudian mendapat kabar anggota _keluarga_ nya banyak yang mati? Itu sungguh tekanan batin tersendiri.

"Baik Akashi-sama," Ennis segera mengeluarkan buku dan mencatat. Wajah yang digunakan wanita itu masih datar, tak ada setitik pun ketakutan tersirat meski peringatan bernada rendah Akashi ucapkan tadi. _Sasuga for waifu of_ conta è oro _Martilo's_. Martilo adalah salah satu _camorra family_ yang berjaya di Amerika. Asal mereka Naples, Italia, namun mereka tumbuh besar di New York.

"Bagus, kita pulang saja kalau begitu."

Ennis menyalakan mesin mobil segera. Dia tarik tuas handrem, dia masukkan prsneling mobil dan mobil melaju menyusuri jalan bermandikan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota. Dia tak bicara, pemuda merah di belakangnya pun tak angkat sepatah pun kata. Tapi bukan berarti hening. Keributan keluar dari suara speaker. Teriakan, seruan, cacian, umpatan yang Aomine lontarkan bahkan memekakkan telinga, kalau boleh jujur. Gatal dan ingin mematikan saluran radio adalah hal yang normal jika mendengar deru baku tembak dan fenomena berisik yang demikian. Namun tak ada yang beranjak untuk mematikan saluran radio ini di dalam mobil ini. Ennis jelas tahu itu bukan haknya untuk mematikan dan Akashi… tentu dia tak ingin mematikan saluran radio up to date guna memantau kondisi kekasihnya, kan?

Dan Ennis baru bisa mematikan sambungan radio manakala manshion sudah di depan mata dan Akashi memerintahkannya, "Matikan radio. Suara Daiki terlalu berisik."

.

* * *

.

Aomine Daiki mengumpat keras. Dia tendangi keranjang sampah tak berdosa sekuat tenaga tanpa arah. Dia kesal. Sangat, sangat, sangat kesal. Dia sudah mengorbankan waktu senam sehatnya bersama kekasih hati, eh ikan kakap yang ingin dia tangkap lepas. Mengesalkan, bukan? Graaaa! Dia ingin mencabuti bulu kakinya satu-satu sekarang gara-gara hal ini!

Oh. Sebenarnya tadi dia sempat membuntuti salah satu orang berpakaian suit mewah. Ok, kelompok kriminal yang akhir-akhir ini hobi cari gara-gara dengannya sedikit berbeda dengan kelompok kriminal yang lain. Style mereka lebih ke resmi dibandingkan yakuza pada normalnya yang menggunakan kimono-yukata. Karenanya kala dia menemui sesosok laki-laki di celah gang sempit dengan puntung rokok di tangan dan penampilan suit-kacamata hitam-sepatu pantofel-vedora, dia tahu jika orang itu adalah salah satu petinggi organisasi bangsat yang hobi dia hujat. Serta merta mengikuti insting, Aomine membuntuti mereka. Dia lupa bilang sepatah kata pun pada anggotanya. Dia tiba-tiba menghilang, begitu saja. Untung partnernya melacaknya lewat GPS dan ikut membantu setelah satu jam dia bermain kucing dan tikus bersama tuh manusia bersuit.

Tapi sial bagi pemilik nama Daiki, saat asyik-asyiknya dia beraksi mengejar buronan, ada sosok lelaki besar dengan alis bercabang tahu-tahu muncul dari dalam supermarket dan menabraknya yang tengah berlari kencang. Akibatnya? Dia terjengkang, jatuh menubruk orang yang bersangkutan, sebelum keduanya tergulung-gulung dan kemudian menubruk Sakurai dalam proses hingga berujung ketiganya bergulung bersama.

Memalukan. Sangat.

"Minggir kau, bakagami!" Kata si tan di tengah gulung-gulung. Oh. Sekali lihat alis terbelah dua bak kuping kelinci itu Aomine tahu siapa yang menabraknya.

"Apa?! Kau yang harus minggir ahomine! Kau yang main tabrak!" Merasa tak salah mungkin, sosok beralis cabang menolak. Mereka secara animasi bergulung seraya bergulat. "Makanya jangan gelap-gelap biar kelihatan!" Lanjutnya menggebu tanpa mau kalah.

"A-ano..." Sakurai terlupakan, tentu saja. Tapi dia ikut dalam gulung-gulung. Dan kasihan dia, suaranya hanyalah dengung semata di telinga kedua teman gulung-gulung lainnya.

"Dasar baka! Tak tahu orang lagi buru-buru apa?!" Aomine tak mau di salahkan. Meski akhirnya mereka berhenti gulung-gulung, setelah berdiri secara sengaja dan secara harfiah dia menarik surai merah gelap Kagami kuat.

"Sakit Aho!" Kagami membalas tarikan kasar Aomine dengan jeweran panas di telinga dan pipi serta tarikan keras di sedikit rambut jambangan. Dia menarik ketiga titik Aomine tersebut sekuat tenaga. "Kau yang menabrakku, dasar gelap! Kau yang minggir. Aku cuma pengguna jalan yang sedang beli tel—TELURKU! Ahomine sialan! Telurku hancur!"

"Telurmu masih dua dan _masih kamu bawa_. Persetan dengan telur, sekarang minggir!"

"A-ano _minna-san._.."

"Telur ayam bodoh! Aku ada janji mau belikan Kuroko telur untuk penawar mabuk! Kau menghancurkan segalanya! Tanggung jawab! Kuroko minta telur!"

"Err... _minna-san_?"

"Tanggung jawab dengan apa? Menikahi telurmu? Hah. Omong kosong. Tetsu tak begitu suka telur. Minggir sana pengigau!"

"Sudah kubilang Kuroko mabuk! Dia tak sengaja minum sakeku. Kau harus tanggung jawab aho!"

Dan blablabla blablabla. Akhir dari perkicauan mereka? Polisi yang kebetulan patroli melerai mereka, lalu mereka diseret ke kantor polisi terdekat dan ceramah panjang terjadi di sana. Aomine menolak dibilang onar, dia sudah menghardik polisi dan mengatakan dengan sok "aku ini agen, bodoh. Aku lagi mengejar buronan! Lepaskan aku sekarang!" Tapi apa jawaban polisi "aduh pak. Kalau mimpi jangan ketinggian. Tampang bapak tampang kriminal, bukan tampang agen." Untung saja ada Sakurai yang bisa membuktikan kebenaran ucapan Aomine dengan mengakses alamat rahasia agensi dan tunjukkan ke _valid_ an ucapannya. Kalau tidak... sudah dia makan bulat-bulat tuh polisi kurang ajar.

Cool sekali kan ya? Aomine Daiki, seorang agen khusus polisi diseret ke kantor polisi, hanya karena perkara telurnya si bakagami dan dikatai dia setampang dengan mafiosi. Sungguh ironi.

Lalu setelah lepas dari kantor polisi? Aomine dipaksa Kagami datang ke apartemen Kagami untuk bertanggung jawab karena telah memecahkan telur permintaan mantan bayangannya.

Dimana dia menendang tempat sampah? Di depan apartemen Kagami.

"Jangan bikin berantakan rumahku, bodoh!" Hardik Kagami yang melihat Aomine melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tempat sampahnya; kantung plastik. Kuroko sangat cinta kerapian, bisa gawat kalau sampai dia sadar mabuk nanti hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sampah berantakan terpampang di muka rumah. " _Scary Kuroko is_ Kuroko yang emosi," lanjut pemuda bepekerjaan pemadam kebakaran itu pelan dengan nada gerutu.

Aomine mencibir mendengarnya. Dia heran dengan Kagami. Entah kenapa manusia besar berotot ini takut pada sosok bersurai biru yang tampak rapuh macam Kuroko. Meski kadang dia juga takut dengan amarah Akashi, tapi kan sudah dari jaman kopi itu pait Akashi mengerikan di satu sisi. Nah Kuroko? Dari mananya lelaki manis itu mengerikan? Bahkan Aomine menangkap gelagat tak wajar dari Kagami dalam perihal pecahnya telur yang diminta Kuroko. Kagami semacam sedikit takut. Dan btw... Untuk apa pula telur? Sarapan? Kuroko ngidam? Tapi katanya tadi Kuroko mabuk...

"Untuk apa sih telur itu?" Tak tahan akan kebingungan dan memang orang yang tak suka berpikir keras, selepas masuk ke dalam apartemen Kagam Aomine bertanya gambalang. "Dia ngidam?" Lanjutnya selagi melepas sepatu.

"Kalau cuma ngidam sih masih mending," Kagami mempersilakan Aomine memasuki apartemennya lebih dalam. Sembari berjalan, dia melanjutkan, "Biasanya kalau Kuroko mabuk, telur itu digodok setengah matang kemudian dia memintaku untuk menjejalkan paksa telur itu ke lubangnya dan dipecah pelan-pelan dengan sudip di dalamnya. Kuroko tak pernah puas dengan ukuranku dan selalu ingin yang sakit bila mabuk. _Kita berdua_ bisa memuaskannya, aku pikir."

Apapun gerakan Aomine, terhenti segera usai kata-kata itu dilontarkan Kagami. Tubuhnya kaku seketika. Wut? Apa kata Kagami? Telur setengah matang? Telur di jejalkan ke dalam lubang? Kemudian dipecah di sana? Tunggu dulu. Lubang apa ini? Lubang anus? What? Lubang ketat itu dimasuki telur dan... sudip?!

"Oi Aho! Kenapa diam saja? Duduk sini," menggunakan jempolnya, Kagami menunjuk kursi ruang tamunya yang kosong. Dia meminta Aomine duduk di sana.

Merespon dengan hal yang lain, Aomine menerjang Kagami. Dia tarik kerah kaos Kagami dan masih dengan ekspresi shocknya dia bertanya, "lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bertanggung jawab?" Tanya si biru meski pikirannya dapat menduga apa.

Kagami mengernyit. Bukannya dia sudah mengatakannya ya tadi? Tapi nah. Lawan bicaranya si aho, ahomine. Mendengus, Kagami menepis tangan Aomine seraya menjawab, " _double penetrate_ , Aho! Kau dan aku, menggantikan telur, lakukan _double penetrate_!"

Kalau wajah Aomine bisa pucat, maka dia pucat pasi sekarang. _D-double p-penetrate_? I-itu artinya... "kita sex? _Threesome_?"

Kagami mengerang. Dia putar matanya jengah. "Ya iyalah! Kau tunggu di sini, aku bawa Kuroko ke sini. Kuroko menjadi penggila yang sakit-sakit kalau dia mabuk," balas Kagami kemudian pergi.

Aomine? Dia mengaku. Mematung. Memutih.

 ** _What the fucking hell is happened here?!_**

.

* * *

.

"Moshi-moshi _Sei-kun,_ " sebuah suara tenang penuh kalkulasi menyapa Akashi begitu sambungan telepon terangkat. Seulas senyum merekah di bibir Akashi. Sudah lama dia tak mendengar suara temannya. Dan temannya langsung tahu siapa yang menelepon meski dia menggunakan telepon keluarga. "Tak biasanya kau meneleponku. Ada perlu apa, Sei-kun?"

" _Moshi-moshi_ Tsunayoshi. _To the point_ sekali dirimu malam ini, apa aku mengganggu?" jawab Akashi setelah selesai tertawa kecil atas perilaku temannya.

" _Haha. Tidak Sei-kun, tentu saja tidak._ " Jeda terjadi, suara goresan mengikuti sebelum bunyi-bunyian sesuatu diletakkan di atas kaca terdengar. Akashi dapat menarik kesimpulan dengan suara yang dia dengarkan ini, teman masa kecilnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi tengah mengerjakan tumpukan perkamen dan menghentikan kegiatannya karena telepon darinya. " _Tapi kau tahu, Sei-kun? Adalah hal yang sangat tak biasa kau meneleponku. Apa ada yang terjadi? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Paccina Famiglia?_ "

" _As sharp as always, I see,_ " balas Akashi dengan seringai puas tersungging. Sasuga Vongola's Don, _the capo di tutti capi, Italian mafiosi's Godfather_. Selalu _mengerti_ dan selalu _memeluk_ semua element yang ada di sekelilingnya. Memahami dalam konteks hapal jika Akashi bukan lelaki yang suka bicara dan lebih ke tindakan tuk ucapkan kata, hingga dia dapat mengasumsikan telepon dari sang _oyabun_ (boss) naga merah Jepang adalah indikasi masalah. Memeluk dengan menyadari inti sari masalah sebelum Akashi menjelaskan. Padahal hei, Akashi tak pernah menandatangani satu pun aliansi dengan Vongola, dan di sini dia mendapatkan perhatian dari pimpinan utama Famiglia terkuat dunia.

"Kau tahu Tsuna, mereka membantai lebih dari 20 _shatei_ -ku dalam semalam. Apakah rapat kemarin berjalan dengan sangat tidak menguntungkannya di posisiku hingga ada yang membantu kelas teri macam mereka?" Kalau bukan teman, kalau bukan karena pernah tumbuh bersama dari usia 1-9 tahun, apa yang diucapkan Akashi sudah melanggar norma dunia bawah. Ingin tahu pandangan Don yang jelas-jelas tak terikat aliansi dengannya adalah satu dari sekian faktor yang dapat dikategorikan lancang. Kalau ingin, merupakan sesuatu yang boleh-boleh saja jika merasa terganggu dengan kelancangan, serangan dilancarkan atau perang dideklarasikan.

"..."

"... Aku anggap kediamanmu sebagai iya," menghela napas, Akashi melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dia berbalutkan piyama kini. Waktunya tidur sejenak sebelum aktif di kehidupan dunia depannya beberapa jam lagi. "Aku tahu bukan kau di balik semua ini Tsuna. Aku rasa keluar-masuknya persenjataan seperti machine gun tak mungkin luput dari pengamatanmu. Dan mengingat kau, kau tak mungkin berikan izin untuk mereka memanggulnya sesuka hati."

" _... Jika aku mengizinkan, bagaimana Sei-kun?_ "

Pernyataan dibalut pertanyaan teman masa kecil Akashi sungguh menampar jiwa sang merah. Ketenangan yang dia kuasai tercabik dalam satu waktu. Bahkan tampak jelas ekspresi wajahnya mengaku, maniknya membulat. Kata yang terbangun di kepalanya tak bisa dia ungkap. Mereka menguap dalam satu waktu.

Oh. Kali ini... Famiglia terkuat yang selama ini mendukungnya dari dalam bayang... berbalik menyerang.

Bagus. Salahkah dia melindungi orang yang dia cinta?

" _Aku tak menyalahkan kau melindungi kekasihmu, Sei-kun, jika itu yang kau pikirkan saat ini,_ " dengusan berat terdengar dari seberang saluran. Lelah terlukis dalam cengkok suara. Dengan tepat dan benar, menggunakan intuisinya sang Vongola Don menerka bayang pemikiran Oyabun Akaryuu. " _Dengar Sei-kun. Kita bukan aliansi. Kutawarkan sekali lagi padamu untuk mengadakan aliansi denganku. Selama belum ada aliansi, urusan kita bukanlah urusan bersama. Kau mengerti itu, Sei-kun._ "

Sel kelabu Akashi bekerja cepat. Segala masalah berusaha dia pandang dari berbagai sisi. Sebuah pengertian dia pahami, apalagi ditunjang kalimat kawan sejawatnya baru saja. Sepertinya... kestablian dunia bawah sedang diguncang. Ada sisi-sisi tak kasat mata yang berusaha mengadu domba. Pintar sekali. Siapa sisi itu? Apa tujuannya pengadu dombaan itu? Tapi yang lebih penting... benarkah begitu?

"Akan aku hubungi kau lagi, Tsuna. Untuk sekarang—"

" _Kau tak jadi ke Italia esok kalau begitu? Aku kira dengan adanya permasalahan Paccina kau akan bertandang mengunjungiku, Sei-kun."_

"... kau sudah memprediksikannya?"

"..."

"Akan semakin kupikirkan tentang aliansi kita kalau begitu. Selamat malam," putus Akashi cepat tanpa menunggu lelaki seperdelapan Italian itu menjawab. Masih dengan tertata, Akashi meletakkan telepon pada tempatnya. Meski teleponnya tanpa kabel dan sudah canggih, dia tak mau ambil resiko merusakkan telepon ini jika dia genggam lebih lama.

Merusakkan?

Akashi Seijuurou sedang kalap kalau boleh jujur. Dia sangat tak menyangka seperti itu respon temannya. Dia tak menyangka temannya dapat memperkirakan serangan Paccina akan dirinya. Dan dia lebih tak menyangka temannya membiarkan itu semua!

 **The. Hell!**

Bukannya teman itu saling melindungi? Tapi kenapa... Ah. Akashi tahu. Posisinya sebagai Don Vongola dan dirinya sebagai Oyabun Akaryuu-lah penyebabnya. Sial sekali, huh?

Genggaman erat terbentuk dalam kepalan tangan Akashi. Terfokus pada pikirannya, sosok merah itu berjalan tanpa sadar ke depan jendela besar kamarnya. Dia seolah bergerak dalam mode autopilot. Dia tak sadar, sungguh. Yang dia tahu hanyalah ketika sebuah rasa sakit menusuk kepalan tangannya dan bunyi praaaang keras bersumber dari benda di hadapannya.

Dia, Akashi Seijuurou, memecahkan kaca kamarnya. Karena dia kesal pada dunia yang menganggapnya salah melindungi orang tercintanya.

.

* * *

.

Di saat yang bersamaan, di sebuah tempat kecil penuh peralatan masak, tiga sosok manusia tengah beraktifitas.

"Ahn~ Lebih cepat! Aomine-kun! Lebih cepat!" Seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit mendesah-desah saat mantan cahayanya menghantamkan kejantanannya di lubang ketatnya tanpa ampun. Dan seolah tersihir, lelaki penyodok menuruti permintaan pemuda kecil itu.

Adegan panas hubungan badan terjadi di sebuah dapur tanpa kipas. Si kulit pucat berbaring di atas meja makan, si tan menyodoknya, sementara di belakang si tan ada si merah yang sedang melumuri kejantanannya dengan mayones.

"Aomine, siapkan dirimu," kata si merah seraya melingkarkan tangannya di dada sang navy blue sembari memutar-putar punting kecil lelaki itu. Desahan nikmat mengudara dari sosok penerima aksi. Tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat terkena sensasi. Oh. Dia tak pernah tahu nikmatnya dijamah. Belum sampai sensasi hilang, sebuah batang besar menerobos masuk lubang ketatnya dalam satu waktu dan menghantam titik nikmatnya dengan sekali sodok. Air liur tumpah sudah dari bibir Aomine yang terbuka.

Tuhan! Nikmatnya! Nikmatnya!

Meihat sang tan keasyikan sendiri dan lupa akan dirinya, si putih, Kuroko Tetsuya, memberikan gestur pada Kagami Taiga untuk mengangkat tubuh Aomine. Tanggap si merah segera meraih lutut saingannya dan mengangkat dua tumpuan badan itu ke udara. Kini tubuh Aomine Daiki membentuk U dengan pantat di bagian sudutnya.

Menggunakan kesempatan itu, Kuroko duduk. Kakinya menggantung dan terbuka lebar. Dia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia mencari sesuatu untuk di lumurkan pada adiknya yang telah berdiri tegak. Kala dia melihat kecap, segera dia lakukan pelumuran. Dia tak pandang bulu akan kekentalan yang ada dan lengket-lengket yang diciptakan si kecap. Cepat dia melumuri adiknya sembari memompa kuat menara di selangkangannya itu.

"Oh! Kagami! Oh! Lagi! Lagi! Cepat! Yang cepat!" Aomine mengomando Kagami. Dua tangannya meraih leher petugas pemadam kebakaran itu kuat-kuat, sementara tubuhnya bergoyang naik turun ikuti irama tusukan batang besar si merah.

"Kagami-kun. Aku mau ikut~" kuroko memandang Kagami. Dia meminta dengan tatapan penuh napsu. Tangannya menggoyang adiknya sendiri memberi petunjuk pada kawannya apa maksud ucapannya.

Kagami suka ide Kuroko. Di segera membawa sisa celah dari lubang Aomine ke puncak adik Kuroko. "E-eh? K-kalian mau— _AAAH! Ah! Ahn! Nnh! Ah! Ah!_ Lagi! Lagi Tetsu! Lebih cepat kagami! _Nnnn~_ " Ekstasi menjalar di tubub Aomine. Sakit awalnya namun berujung nikmat. Titik prostatenya diperkosa dua batang tegak kini. Tapi dia tak masalah. Dia justru meminta lebih. Lagi! Lagi!

"Aomine, ini pertama kali kau jadi uke, kan? Bagaimana rasanya?" Selagi Kuroko menciumi leher dan punting Aomine, Kagami bertanya. Dia memompa menara Daiki kini. Semangat ketiganya melakukan persetubuhan nikmat.

"Oh! Menyen _ahn_ gk _aaanh_! Ak—mmmh" Aomine tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya bibir lembut Kuroko menyegel kemampuan bicaranya. Lidahnya berpagut dengan lidah Kuroko dan saling mengincar dominasi. Namun sebelum kalah, Kuroko melepaskan ciumannya. Alhasil Aomine menjulurkan lidah bak puppy kehilangan sang mastah.

"Aku mau datang! Aku mau datang!" Aomine mendeklarasikan akan kedatangan hasrat memuncratkan semennya pada dua kawan sexnya.

Sesaat, usai ciuman panasnya dengan Aomine, Kuroko mengerutkan kening; berpikir. Namun begitu seruan Aomine _mau datang_ terkumdang, Kuroko menendang pikiran itu dan buru-buru mencari sesuatu di atas meja. Tangannya pergi menggapai tempat sumpit, dia ingat dia pernah membuat sebuah alat dan dia letakkan di dalam sana.

Senyuman bahagia merekah di bibir Kuroko. Segera sumpit pipih hasil ukirannya di tusukkan ke puncak menara Daiki. Pelan, dia masukkan sumpit itu ke saluran kencing di batang sang Tan. Harapan? Sumpitnya akan menghalangi mantan bayangannya berekajulasi.

"Tetsu! Apa yang kau—" Aomine mau berontak melihat apa yang dilakukan mantan penyandang no 11 Seirin, namun sigap, si no 10 Seirin menghentikannya dan disaat bersamaan dia hantamkan kejantanannya tepat di prostate sang tan; melemaskan. Aomine tak berdaya. Dia melenguh mendesah atas hantam demi hantaman. Dia menjerit sakit seiring sumpit menginvansi saluran kecilnya, menyumbat di sana.

" _Ahn! Ah!_ Tetsu, tidak! Jangan! JANG— _AH! ahn!_ Kagami, di sana, lagi. Uh. Ah! Ah!" Jerit Aomine. Dia merasakan sakit dan nikmat bersamaan. Pikiran jernihnya telah lama hilang. Dia terlalap napsu bulat-bulat.

Oh. Aomine berjanji dalam diri, jika dua orang sejoli ini menawarinya untuk threesome lagi... dia akan menyanggupinya dengan senang hati. Meskipun dia belum paham betul, alasan mengapa _threesome double penetrate_ yang semula diperuntukkan Kuroko Tetsuya, menjadi ditujukan padanya. Ah entah. Yang penting nikmat, kan?

.

.

.

.

"Akashi," Midorima Shintaro berjalan mendekati si merah yang sedang mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Bilah Ruby yang biasanya calang, kini begitu kosong. Dia masih dalam kebingungan untuk mencari jalan keluar permasalahan ini. Dunia menginginkan kematian Aomine Daiki, huh? Dunia. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi dia belum tahu. Karenanya dengan lemas dia menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

Lukanya?

Midorima adalah second in command yang selalu mengerti akan situasinya. Entah bagaimana, Midorima datang beberapa menit usai dia memecahkan kaca. Dengan lembut si hijau itu merawat lukanya, dia ingat. Tapi dia mengabaikan. Itu tak penting. Yang penting adalah Aomine. Harus dengan apa Akashi menjaga nyawa sosok berharganya itu?

Midorima berdecak kesal melihat betapa rapuhnya Akashi. Kalau pada orang lain, Akashi tak mungkin memperlihatkan warna aslinya begini. Tapi Midorima sangat tak suka dengan kerapuhan Akashi. Di pikirannya, Akashi dan rapuh itu tak boleh dalam satu kalimat berdekatan.

"Dimana si bodoh itu saat Akashi membutuhkannya?" Gerutu Midorima sembari mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan putra Masaomi. Dia tekan speed dial dan serta merta ponselnya memanggil nama 'Aomine Daiki', bersamaan dengan itu dia mengawasi para pelayan membersihkan serpihan kaca yang berserakan.

Tapi sayang... panggilan Midorima terabaikan.

...tak ada yang mengangkat.

"Kau tak berguna, Aomine," decak Midorima sinis. Dia jejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kasar. Kekesalan hilir-mudik di bilah jamrudnya. Tahu Aomine tak bisa diharapkan, dia putar kakinya meninggalkan lokasi para pelayan yang sibun membersihkan kaca.

Dia datangi Akashi. Dia posisikan diri duduk di kursi kayu di samping ranjag king size sang oyabun dan penuh kehati-hatian, dia raih tangan penuh perban sang merah sebelum mengusapnya lembut.

Midorima Shintaro berharap... meski dia tak bisa menghubungi teman biru tak bergunanya itu...

...kegiatannya ini kan mampu menenangkan Akashi.

Karena jujur, dia merasa hancur mendapati Akashi seperti ini.

[]

* * *

 **balasan review:**

Anita957 , Dederu , stlvyesung : aw... terimakasih sudah membaca~

night kanaze : oh aku mantan shippers akakuro lho~ sekarang lagi suka akashi uke. jadi forbid banget nih aku baca akashi nyeme /slap. thanks sudah membaca~

Andiandi : nah, itu dia. makanya ada warning major ooc-ness /duagh.

FriendShit : ara? pendukung aomine mati? ahaha. belum tau. maksudnya ingin putih apa XD ?

Akashiki Kazuyuki : jujur aku ketrigger ngelanjutin nulis karenamu lho. awalnya sudah mikir2 mau lanjut. ahaha. semoga memuaskan hidangannya (?)


End file.
